Canciones de hielo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñetas sobre diversos personajes. En el juego de tronos, los grandes reyes ven a todos como peones. Sin embargo, no lo son. Cada uno, asesino, inocente, caballero o doncella tiene su propia historia. AHORA: Stannis y Davos.
1. Arya: Oscuridad

**Claim: **Arya Stark.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Festín de Cuervos.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family/Angst.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>51. Nieve

* * *

><p>Arya avanza con cuidado entre los pasillos del templo, apoy ndose con firmeza en las paredes fr as y bastas. Poco a poco y paso a paso, como siempre ha sido, como siempre ser desde que su familia desapareci . El suelo est fr o y le ara a los pies con ganas, como si tratara de impedir su marcha, aunque bien sabe ella que no hay camino qu seguir y que por lo tanto el suelo no tiene de qu preocuparse. A n as , sigue avanzando. Descalza entre los pasillos del templo, descalza mientras tantea en la oscuridad.<p>

Acostumbrarse a la oscuridad no es una tarea sencilla, no para alguien que ha conocido las delicias del sol en el rostro y los v vidos colores de los rboles, de la sangre y ese brillo ef mero en los ojos del enemigo antes de apagarse. Arya supone, de alguna manera, que se lo tiene bien merecido, pero nunca lo expresa frente al hombre bondadoso, nunca lo expresa ante nadie, salvo las figuras difusas que se mueven bajo sus p rpados, recuerdos, sombras, colores.

Acostumbrarse a la oscuridad no es f cil, aunque ella se dice que es una loba y que ha superado pruebas mucho m s dif ciles; pero a n as se siente asfixiada, peque a como un cachorro en un mundo grande, inmenso y negro. Tan grande que es f cil perderse entre los laberintos de los recuerdos y la realidad, mezclar caminos y cambiar patrones. Pero, qu m s puede hacer una ciega como ella? Ahora que el mundo exterior no interviene con su vida, ahora que no puede distraerse con el espect culo que es el puerto lleno de marineros o el olor a podrido del pescado que no se llega a vender, los recuerdos la envuelven entre sus garras afiladas, apretando un poco aqu y all nada m s llega la noche, exprimiendo memorias como si stas fueran desechables.

Por ejemplo, por las noches cuando el hombre bondadoso comienza a apagar las luces innecesarias, aquellas que no provienen de las velas en los altares del templo, similares en la oscuridad a centenares de estrellas, el sonido de sus pasos retumba por todo el lugar en quietud, retumba con fuerza, hace eco en las paredes y en su memoria, en su cabeza, que trata de esconder bajo las mantas para no recordar. Esos fuertes golpes le recuerdan a Gendry, Gendry en Harrenhal, d a y noche dentro de la herrer a, golpeando, formando, dando vida a nuevas espadas. Se acuerda del d a en que le pidi que se escaparan, cogieran a Pastel Caliente de las cocinas y buscaran a su madre, se acuerda siempre que el hombre bondadoso pasa junto a su lugar de descanso, con los pasos firmes y fuertes m s cerca que nunca de su o do. Ese d a Gendry estaba enfadado por sus estramb ticos planes y hab a golpeado el fuelle de m s, produciendo un eco que a n resonaba en su memoria, que la hac a pensar que nada m s con abrir los ojos, como si fuera un parpadeo, podr a encontrarlo mir ndola con sus ojos azules anegados de incredulidad, furia y en el fondo, quiz s un poco de satisfacci n.

Pero aunque Arya siempre abre los ojos, nada salvo la oscuridad la recibe. No est Gendry, ni su rostro enojado, ni Pastel Caliente con harina hasta en las cejas, mucho menos se desdibuja ante ella el camino a seguir, uno que habr a dado todo por cambiar. No hay nada. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo no es nada comparado con otro que la asalta nada m s sale el sol y tiene que hacer los recados, un recuerdo envolvente como el aire a su alrededor, h medo, salado y fr o, como las murallas de Invernalia, las guerras de bolas de nieve en el bosque de dioses y los entrenamientos a la luz de la luna con Jon Nieve, tras haberse cerciorado de que todo el castillo dorm a.

Jon... Nieve. Una ma ana tras despetarse, este recuerdo relampaguea con fuerza bajo sus p rpados, en sus ojos velados, muertos para no buscar m s enemigos, para no localizar puntos d biles ni regodearse ante la vista de la sangre. El suelo est fr o y h medo, le produce un latigazo de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo nada m s pone los pies sobre los escalones que dan hacia el exterior. Nieve. El invierno ha llegado, lleg desde mucho antes de que estuviera preparada, loba est pida e ingenua.

Nieve como la sonrisa de Jon Nieve y el ltimo abrazo de despedida que hab an compartido, lo nico que tiene en ese mundo de oscuridad. Porque en la oscuridad s lo se vive de recuerdos y de olvido. Y mientras se apresura a hacer los recados del d a, Arya se da cuenta de una cosa nueva: que quiz s haya vivido en la oscuridad todo ese tiempo, incluso antes de quedar ciega. La oscuridad plagada de recuerdos, mismos que no volver n, ni por mucho que se les evoque.


	2. Stannis, Davos: Buena suerte

**Claim: **Stannis Baratheon, Davos Seaworth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-libros.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multifandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todo el tiempo

* * *

><p>La daga afilada se desliza de un lado hacia otro, como en un baile hipnótico. Davos no pierde de vista su trayectoria, sereno como el mar en calma, sereno como la noche que se ciñe sobre Bastión de Tormentas, donde el rumor del oleaje sirve para infundirle algo de valor.<p>

—¿Asustado? —pregunta Stannis, con una sonrisa irónica que parece siniestra bajo la luz anaranjada del fuego en la chimenea—. Todavía puedes retractarte, contrabandista —sus ojos parecen reflejar una chispa de diversión, pero la pierden en el instante siguiente, cuando el hombre se inclina hacia él por sobre la mesa—, pero perderías mucho más que tus dedos.

Davos no se toma en broma la advertencia de su señor, Stannis es conocido por ser un hombre rígido e inflexible con los embusteros y él tiene que reconocer, que hasta hace poco, hasta el mismo cargamento de cebollas que llevó para salvarlo, era fruto del hurto y los malos modos.

—No estoy asustado, mi señor —responde Davos, después de algunos segundos, en los cuales ambos comparten una mirada profunda—. Para mí es un honor poder servirlo y si perder los dedos es suficiente para perdonar mis crímenes, aceptaré gustoso el castigo.

—Muchos otros ya habrían huido o quizás ya me habrían matado —Stannis se recarga en su silla con lo que parece satisfacción y alivio en el rostro, aunque la daga sigue bailando entre sus dedos, como si esperara algo—. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estamos solos y quizás podrías quitarme la daga, nunca he sido tan diestro con las armas como Robert... Te creo, Davos Seaworth —dichas palabras henchieron de orgullo al hombre, que no pudo por menos que sonreír. ¿Rígido e inflexible, Stannis Baratheon?—. Ahora, pon las manos.

Tras dirigirle una última mirada fugaz a su señor, Davos coloca las manos sobre la mesa, en donde el mapa que alguna vez había sido consultado por los Targaryen brilla nacarado debido al fuego. Stannis no se demora con charlas estúpidas de sobremesa y sin tener que tomar la mano de Davos (pues sabe que éste no se resistirá aunque le duela, lo puede ver en sus ojos) procede a retirar la primera falange, el dedo corazón y el más largo. El dolor que siente Davos es incomparable, pero sólo se estremece en la primera ocasión, sintiendo el dolor como un torrente en el cuerpo, poderoso y sin igual.

La mesa se llena de sangre, pero ambos hombres no se pierden de vista, estudiando mutuamente sus reacciones.

—Nunca olvidaré este dolor, mi señor —afirma Davos y no sabe si es porque está medio mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero de pronto le parece ver cierta conexión entre ellos, cierto vínculo creado con dolor y sangre. Una prueba de su alianza, una sonrisa complacida por parte del que dicen, es el muro más fuerte de todo Bastión de Tormentas—. Lo recordaré siempre... como la prueba de que usted me ha salvado.

Sus palabras suenan delirantes y quizás por eso Stannis suelta una carcajada franca y amigable, pero no por eso menos extraña de escuchar en un hombre como él.

—No te he salvado, te he castigado, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras.

La última falange está fuera de su sitio, una masa sanguinolenta sobre algún punto del mar en el mapa. Y aunque permanece rígido en su asiento, igual de orgulloso que al principio, igual de decidido, Davos no puede evitar el mareo creciente, las visiones extraordinarias (¿Stannis sonriendo? ¿Stannis sujetando su mano, a pesar de que no ha ofrecido resistencia?) y la creciente inconsciencia que se cierne sobre él, como un cuervo sobre carne fresca.

—Llamaré al maestre.

Es lo último que oye, la voz de Stannis Baratheon teñida de un tono divertido pero solemne, casi cálido como la habitación, como el mar enfurecido. Davos pierde el conocimiento (Stannis sonríe).

.

Si por un momento creyó que sus visiones en la habitación principal de Stannis Baratheon eran fantasías creadas por el delirio y la pérdida de sangre, dicha impresión se desvaneció cuando Davos volvió a encontrarse con su señor, algunos días después, tras haber superado la infección y la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa, Davos Seaworth? —fue la primer pregunta del hombre, en cuando Davos se arrodilló ante él en la cámara principal de audiencias.

Por toda respuesta, Davos apretó la bolsita llena de falanges con fuerza, entre sonriendo y serio a la vez.

—Mis dedos, mi señor. Son de buena suerte.

Stannis rió de nuevo. Sin embargo, quizás no lo hubiera hecho si Davos le hubiese explicado que además de buena suerte, aquellas falanges sangrientas también le traían el recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto sonreír genuinamente a Stannis Baratheon.


End file.
